


Shout It Out Loud

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Arguing, Charlie Ships It, Charlie is alive, Dean is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Darkness had set in, Cas had been insisting on returning to heaven. Sam understood his reasons for wanting to go back, to see if anything could be done, but Dean wouldn't even let him finish before changing the subject or just plain shouting at the angel. The tension between the two of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, both so on edge anything could set them off. They argued almost everyday about pretty much everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout It Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet! So I live the idea of Dean and Cas arguing and one of them accidentally shouting how much they love the other one, so here you go! (Charlie is alive because I refuse to believe she is dead and have decided to keep pretending she will be alive and well in Season 11. Enjoy!)

_To Dean: Come help me with the groceries. **-Sam**_

_To Dean: Hello? **-Sam**_

_To Dean: Dude are you getting these? **-Sam**_

_To Charlie: Hey, Dean's not answering. Can you help with the groceries? **-Sam**_

_To Charlie: Seriously, you all_ suck. **-Sam**

After another ten minutes of standing outside in the freezing cold, glare flickering between his cell phone and the overflowing trunk, Sam sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbing as many bags as he could carry and stomping down the stairs to the bunker doors.

They swung shut behind him with a deafening clang, but it wasn't loud enough to make Charlie look up from her computer, earbuds in and fingers flying across the keys. Her phone was lying on the table next to her, flashing angrily and going on ignored. That explained why she didn't answer. 

His explanation for Dean's lack of response came seconds later. 

"You CAN'T be serious, Cas!" A deep shout echoed through the halls and Sam sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. 

"Dean, I know you don't like it-"

"Don't like it!? After everything they've done to you, you want to go back there?! You're damn right I don't like it!"

Sam put the food away, trying to block out their argument, Dean's shouts growing louder and Cas's retorts getting angrier with each passing second. 

Charlie looked up when the hunter returned, a pout set on her face. 

"They've been going at it for an hour." She complained in a whisper, like she was afraid them hearing her would make it worse. 

"This is getting ridiculous." Sam grumbled. 

Ever since Darkness had set in, Cas had been insisting on returning to heaven. Sam understood his reasons for wanting to go back, to see if anything could be done, but Dean wouldn't even let him finish before changing the subject or just plain shouting at the angel. The tension between the two of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, both so on edge anything could set them off. They argued almost everyday about pretty much everything. 

A few days ago it had been over what to watch on television. ("There is a documentary on bees I want to watch. I was here first!") ("Screw the bees, Doctor Sexy is on and I haven't watched it in weeks!") Last night Cas exploded on Dean for leaving his clothes in the washing machine. ("Now they have to be rewashed to get the mildew smell out, Dean!")

Now, it seemed they were back on the original topic; Cas's return to heaven. 

"It's not your decision, Dean!" Cas exclaimed, followed by a furious thump on a wooden surface, most likely Dean trying to punch a hole through an innocent table.

"Dammit Cas! You can't go back! They want you to throw you in whatever weird angelic prison they've got up there! Some of them want you dead!"

"If I just talk to them, I'm sure-"

"That won't work and you know it! They don't do talking!"

Sam groaned and jerked up from the table, startling Charlie. She pulled one earbud free and peered curiously up at him.

"I've got to do something. If this goes on much longer, they're never going to stop."

"No, don't do that! Just let them get it out!" She insisted frantically, but Sam waved her off and headed down the hall, the shouting growing worse with every step. 

"You can't go back there, okay?! It's not safe."

"I know that, but there is Darkness lurking somewhere, waiting to strike. We have to be prepared and armed with anything we can!"

"You don't think I know that!? What do you think we've been researching!? Seriously, Cas, you can't do this!"

"I don't see how what I do is any of your concern, Dean!" Cas hissed, voice echoing off the walls.

Sam was a few feet from his brother's door when Dean shouted, "IT'S MY CONCERN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU GIANT ASSHAT!" 

Sam stopped short, eyes wide and hands outstretched from where he was about to push the door open. 

The silence that followed stretched on and on. Sam could imagine the two of them staring at each other in shock. He was almost certain Dean hadn't meant to say that. Sam knew Dean loved the angel was positive Cas loved his brother back, but never thought either of them would do anything about it. They were both too scared of their feelings and far too stubborn about it. 

There was a soft shuffle from the other side of the door and Sam scooted closer so he could hear better. 

"You...you love me?" 

More silence. 

"Dean?"

"I...yeah, I do, alright!" Dean snapped, Cas's sharp intake of breath audible through the door. 

"I didn't...I didn't know." Cas replied softly and Dean let out a harsh laugh through his nose. 

"Yeah, well I wasn't planning on telling you." He mumbled. 

"Why not?"

"You're an angel, man!" Dean exclaimed and Sam pursed his lips. "And you're my best friend. You don't feel the same way so...I thought us being friends would be enough. I'd rather have that than nothing at all...and I just fucked it all up."

Silence fell between them again, the only sound Dean's stressed breathing filling the air. 

"No you didn't."

"W-What?"

"I love you too, Dean."

"What?" Dean repeated, the sound of him stumbling back in surprise echoing through the otherwise hushed room. 

"I love you, have for a very long time now."

"H-How long?"

"I believe since I first saw your soul in Hell." Cas recounted with a smile in his voice. 

"...Are you serious?"

There was no response, so Sam assumed the angel nodded.

"God dammit..."

The sounds following, though soft and subtle, were enough to make Sam hightail it back down the hall as fast as his long legs could carry him. 

Charlie looked up from her computer with a smug grin. "Told you to let them get it out." 

"Shut up." But as Sam flopped back into his chair, he couldn't help but smile back at her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think!!!??? Please let me know in the comments! Love you all! xoxo


End file.
